Muerte
by Moon Erebos
Summary: El frío que le recorre es antinatural, opresivo, denso. Peligroso. AU


**Este fic es mi tercera respuesta al Reto #9: Especial de Halloween II del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma de Facebook**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Muerte de un personaje**

 **Mención de violación**

 **Los personajes son de Cressida Crowel, yo no gano nada con esto... tal vez un premio porque es un reto xD**

* * *

 **Muerte**

 _''El frío no es por el clima, es la muerte que se acerca''_

 _30 días de noche_

Mira por la ventana y deja escapar el vaho. El frío que le recorre es antinatural, opresivo, denso. Peligroso. Pero no le da importancia, debe ser su imaginación, o el gusanillo al que llaman conciencia agujerándole la cabeza por lo que hizo.

Mira al ser anacrónico tendido en una esquina. Por el ropaje que llevaba cuando le encontró, sabe qué hace más de un milenio debió dejar de existir. Sin embargo está ahí, en la esquina de su cabaña. De sus piernas aún rezuma su semen, seguramente frío. Las heridas no se han infectado todavía, pero algo le dice que tampoco lo harán.

No sabe que demonio le poseyó para dañar a tan delicado espécimen. Piel demasiado pálida para ser real, un hermoso y suave cabello entre castaño y rojo, preciosas pecas rojizas que le dan un aire inocente, puro. Y sus ojos…

Los ojos del verde más brillante que ha visto jamás le miran desde la esquina, vacíos de expresión, su faz mortalmente inexpresiva. Sabe que no es por el depravado acto que ha cometido.

No. Lo siente en sus huesos, en el frío que lo corroe.

Piensa en la bestia que acompañaba al ser, porque humano ya no es si ha vivido tanto tiempo. Se pregunta dónde estará y cuanto tardara en notar la ausencia del pequeño cuerpo del nido. Fue difícil, esperar que se fuera. La cosa no se separaba ni un segundo.

Para él era vomitivo e incomprensible como el hermoso chico podía sonreírle de esa forma, hablarle de esa forma. _Besarle._

Se pregunta también el motivo de su longevidad. ¿Eran ciertas las teorías de que el corazón de esa bestia ataba sus vidas de por vida? ¿Era acaso la sangre? ¿Era algún embrujo?

Un suave murmullo le sobresalta y sus ojos negros vuelan nuevamente al desmadejado cuerpo. Los rojos labios, ahora amoratados y partidos, se mueven con lentitud, de su boca solo escapa aire y leves gruñidos. Una lengua que está seguro no debería siquiera de existir.

Tarde se da cuenta de lo que sucede. La poca luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana desaparece. Se gira despacio, temblando. La voz a su espalda toma más fuerza y tiene la certeza de que él chico saco fuerzas de algún lugar, pues le siente levantarse y caminar hacia él.

El terror le paraliza y no puede moverse, huir como el instinto le dicta. La negrura que cubre el sol se desliza por la pared de la cabaña, le siente rasguñar y golpear la madera. Una mano, pequeña, delicada, rojiza y cubierta de heridas y sustancias repugnantes que le hacen dar vuelta el estómago, se coloca con sumo cuidado en su garganta, las pequeñas uñas se clavan sobre la vena principal y casi puede sentir una risa ser resoplada en su oreja.

Lo último que observa antes que la oscuridad se haga presente, son unos ojos de pupilas rasgadas mirarle con odio infinito.

Su garganta es rasgada con un solo movimiento y su cuerpo cae como si de un muñeco se tratase.

El pequeño castaño se envuelve un poco más en las pieles que el ser necroso le proporciono. Mira con indiferencia como destaza al hombre de la cabaña. Le recuerda a alguien pero no está muy seguro de a quién. Se encoje de hombros, no es algo muy importante.

La bestia extiende sus alas pintadas de rojo y se acerca a él. Lame su rostro y se acurruco contra él, hace un sonido fuerte, similar a un ronroneo, y a cambio obtiene una sonrisa por parte del joven.

— _Estoy bien, Toothless —_ dice, en esa lengua que ambos comparten, mucho más muerta que la suya propia. Sus dedos recorren distraídamente las escamas, allí donde sabe que su hermoso dragón disfruta. Lo mira largamente, alza la vista al cuerpo, que poco puede llamarse de esa forma, y mira de nuevo al dragón negro. — _¿Aún me amas, Toothless?_

El dragón le mira y bufa. Lame sus labios y se alza, le abraza con sus alas y lo pega a su cuerpo con sus patas delanteras. Deposita su hocico sobre la cabeza y aspira su aroma a otoño, a sol, mezclado con la apestosa esencia del humano que oso lastimarle, ultrajarle.

— _Hasta el final de los tiempos, Hiccup_ —responde con un suave gorgoteo, frota sus patas y su cabeza sobre él, quiere reemplazar el podrido aroma con el suyo, porque su Hiccup es solo suyo.

Su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón. Su eternidad. Su mera existencia. Todo él le pertenece.

— _Pero él… yo…_

— _No tú culpa_ —y para demostrar su punto le besa y cuela su lengua bífida en la pequeña boca del joven. Hiccup gime y se aferra a él con las uñas.

Toothless le toma sin contemplación sobre la nieve, borra el aroma del cadáver con el suyo, muerde el cuerpo que le pertenece por derecho, hasta hacerle sangrar y teñir la blancura de carmín. Ruge para él y lo llena de sí. Le abraza para protegerle del frío y se enrosca en sí mismo.

Nadie, ni la muerte misma. Le quitara jamás a su Hiccup.

 _Jamás._


End file.
